1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors used in an automotive vehicle and in similar environments are subjected to vibration, and have had a problem of abrasion due to fine sliding (fretting corrosion or micromovement) between female and male terminal fittings. A prior art terminal fitting that is intended to avoid abrasion due to vibration related micromovement is identified by the numeral 102 in FIG. 20 and is disclosed further in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 10-149855. This prior art terminal fitting 102 is provided with a receptacle 103 to be connected with a mating terminal fitting. A surrounding element 104 loosely and moveably surrounds the receptacle 103 and a lead 105 integrally extends from the receptacle 103. A problem of fine sliding is solved by fastening the lead 105 to a barrel 106 together with a wire conductor.
However, the prior art terminal fitting 102 can not solve the problem of fine sliding completely since it is shaken in a housing 101 as shown in FIG. 21 if a wire W is shaken due to the vibration of an automotive vehicle.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to provide a connector which can more securely solve the problem of fine sliding.